


*Insert cheesy porn title here*

by tinybluetugboat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And I'm not even sorry about it, Dave and Karkat do the do, Explicit Sexual Content, I really just wanted to write some DaveKat smut, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybluetugboat/pseuds/tinybluetugboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why the fuck are you here Strider?"<br/>"Because Krabby-Kat, I actually like being out here, it's peaceful."</p>
<p>*In which Dave and Karkat do the do.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Insert cheesy porn title here*

**Author's Note:**

> A fore-warning, This was written at two in the morning after three days with zero sleep, i have absolutely no idea what the hell was going on in my head, but this was the final product. (figures, it's just shitty smut) enjoy...

"Why the Fuck are you here Strider." Karkat growls, staring off over the balcony at the stars. He doesn't bother to check if he's right about who it is, he knows.

"Because Krabby-kat, I actually like being out here, it's peaceful." Dave's answer surprises the troll, he was expecting some sort of smartass comeback.

"Oh"

"Hey..." Dave murmurs, trailing off awkwardly.

Karkat rolls his eyes, just like that douche to not finish his sentences. "What?"

"Why... Why do you hate me so much?" He's being really quiet, tentative even.

Karkat is stunned by the question for a second, but he quickly recovers. "Maybe because you're a douche?" He mutters, not looking at the blonde. He can still see Dave shake his head in his peripherals.

"I'm being serious Karkat." Karkat's eyes widen, Dave never uses his real name, it's always some stupid degrading nickname. It makes Karkat's stomach clench uncomfortably.

"I... I don't. Not really I guess. You just infuriate me to no end." He murmurs, still not looking at the human.

Dave cracks a tiny smile, a real smile. Not his trademark smirk. "Oh" he whispers, falling silent.

This time it's Karkat who breaks the silence. "What about you?" He murmurs quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't. Never have." His answer is so matter of fact that the troll actually looks at him.

"Then why the hell do you always strive to piss me off?" He mutters.

"Because it's fun, you get all red and flustered, and its really adorable."

"I'm being fucking serious Strider, don't be a dick."

"I am bein serious." Dave defends, taking a step closer to the troll. "You get the cutest little blush, an you ball your hands up into fists like you're trying not ta hit someone. And it's always me you want ta hit ain't it?" Dave flushes bright red when he realizes his accent slipped.

Karkat's eyes are wide, he doesn't comment on the fact that Dave's closer, but he doesn't move either. His stomach clenches tighter at the accent though, Dave had never let it slip so bad before. Once or twice he would here a tiny bit of it in a word, but never like this. The troll slows loudly, mouth dry. "Oh." He flinches at how pitifully small his voice sounds.

"Oh? That's not an answer Kitkat. That's a letter of the alphabet."

Karkat growls in frustration. "Seriously Strider? You want an answer?" Dave nods. "Fine. Yes, it's always you I want to hit. Because you fucking piss me off to no end, with your stupid nicknames and your teasing and your-mphh"

Dave cuts the troll off by smashing their lips together. "You're so fucking cute when your frustrated Karkat, God." He whispers raggedly, then he's pressing their mouths back together, slightly gentler than before, but still with enough force to make the cancer's head spin.

The blondes tongue demands an entrance that Karkat immediately grants, and both the boys whimper softly when they meet, devouring each other.

He has the troll pinned between himself, and the guardrail of the balcony, hands against his waist, clutching at Karkat like he's the only thing that will keep him on this planet.

Dave moans loudly when slender, grey fingers tangle in his hair, tugging lightly. "Fuck Karkat, don't do that again unless you're planning to deal with the repercussions." Dave growls, smirking at the troll's noticeable shiver.

Karkat looks the blonde dead in the shades, and tugs on his hair.

Dave's breath hitches, and he presses his erection against the cancer's thigh. "Cocky bastard." He mutters, mouthing along the trolls jaw.

"I don't-Fuck Dave- I don't think I'm the cocky one right now." He breathes, moving one hand down and palming Dave hard.

The blonde lets out a loud breathy moan and grinds against the troll, biting down on the cancer's neck. Keening loudly, the troll feels his bulge unsheath fully, and Dave smirks. "Now you are." He grinds their erections together with a moan.

"Fuck you Strider."

"That's the plan Vantas " Dave pauses and pulls back to look the troll in the eye, suddenly timid. "Is that okay?" He murmurs softly, eyes searching the cancer's face behind his glasses.

Karkat laughs breathlessly, "Fuck Strider, if you stop now I'll fucking cull you." He whispers, pressing their lips back together.

Dave responds in kind, and the kiss runs lazy and passionate for a long while, before finally they break apart for air. "Fuck Kar, I want you so bad." He murmurs, kissing his way down the troll's neck.

"Then fucking take me." The troll growls, rolling his hips up against the blondes.

Dave clenches his eyes closed and holds the troll still against his hips, breathing hard through his nose, overwhelmed by his lust at the cancer's words.

Karkat misinterprets the humans pause, and backs off slightly, letting go off his hair and placing his hands on the guard rail.Dave doesn't let go of his waist. Shifting slightly, the troll bites back a moan, still overly aroused even though he's currently feeling extremely awkward.

The move has the added effect of snapping the blonde out of his lust filled trance, and he looks back up to notice that the troll has moved. "What? Change your mind Karkles?" He drawls, smirking.

Karkat isn't fooled, and can clearly hear the timidity in the humans voice. He shakes his head slowly, and sees Dave immediately relax into his earlier confidant self.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to let you go even if you did. Fuck. You have no idea what you do to me Kar, no idea." He murmurs, licking a stripe along the pale grey skin of the troll's neck. Suddenly, he looks up, smirking. "Lets take this to the bed huh?" He drawls, enjoying the way the troll trembles against him.

Karkat nods mutely, pulling their mouths back together even as he pushes Dave through the double doors leading back into his bedroom.

Neither willing to break the kiss, the two boys awkwardly stumble to remove their shoes, socks and pants. Finally, they break apart to tear off their shirts, and crawl naked onto the trolls bed.

The moment Karkat is fully on the mattress, Dave attacks again, devouring the trolls mouth even as he gently inserts two fingers into his nook.

Karkat moans loudly, arching against the human and clawing at his back. "Fuck, Dave, deeper." He pants, pushing down against Dave's hand.

 

Dave can't even find the desire to make a snarky comment, he just adds another digit and thrusts deep, gasping with pleasure when the troll keens and digs his nails into the blondes back.

Karkat's impatient, and within moments is moaning and rutting against Dave's leg, trying to force the boy deeper inside of him. "Hhh... Strider please... want you..." He gasps, and growls when he feels Dave's smirk against his neck.

"You gonna beg for it Karkitty?" Dave drawls, nipping lightly at the brunette's neck.

"Fuck you, I don't beg."

Dave smirks and removes his fingers, biting his lip when Karkat let's out a breathy whimper.

He's intent on hearing the troll beg though, and simply presses the length of his cock between Karkat's thighs, hard enough to give himself the delicious friction he desires, but light enough that the writhing troll feels only a slight pressure. "You sure about that?"

"Strider." Karkat growls, pressing down hard, Dave moans, but doesn't falter.

"Come one Kitkat, just once." Dave drawls, rolling his hips to press against the troll. "Beg for me."

Karkat whimpers quietly, and Dave watches in awe as he surrenders, "Dave please, please Fuck me... I'm begging you please...." the troll gasps, biting his lip.

Dave's breath catches, and he's unable to look away from Karkat's desperate gaze. "Kar..." he whispers, and the mood switches from extremely hot sex, to love making like someone threw a switch.

Dave kisses him softly, pressing the tip of his erection against Karkat's wet entrance, and sliding home with one slow thrust. "Fuck you're beautiful..." he breathes, and Karkat whimpers again, pulling Dave closer for another slow kiss.

It takes a long time before Dave finally remembers what they're doing, and when he starts moving inside of the troll, he's rewarded with a long moan.

"Dave..." Karkat gasps, tilting his head back in pleasure, exposing the long length of his neck.

Dave sets a slow pace, one that leaves both boys moaning and gasping quietly into each others mouths. Shifting slightly, he thrusts inside again, deeper than before, and Karkat moans high and loud, arching up and squeezing around Dave's cock.

Dave immediately leans over to kiss and bite at the trolls neck, making sure to hit that spot over and over, until Karkat is sobbing with pleasure, and chanting the blondes name like a mantra. Dave growls out Karkat's name, biting down hard on his neck, and Karkat screams.

It's all over in second, with a keening moan, Karkat squeezes hard around Dave and releases mutant red genetic material all over the pair, clawing at the blondes back and rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

Dave chokes on the onslaught of pleasure, and with one last stuttering stroke, shoots his load deep inside the troll, breathing hard against the brunette's neck. "F-fuck Kar..." he pants, slowly pulling out of the troll before collapsing into a heap next to him, exhausted with pleasure.

Karkat just makes little growly clicking noises and purrs, to exhausted to speak English.

It takes awhile, but Dave finally recovers enough strength to stumble to Karkat's bathroom, dampening a towel before returning to the bed and cleaning their mess, wiping the come gently off of the sex drunk troll. He throws the ruined towel into a basket, and lies back down, pulling Karkat against him with a sigh. He wraps his arms around the brunette and smiles when the troll immediately snuggles against him.

Just before they drift off to sleep, Karkat realizes something important. "Dave?" He whispers.

"Mmm?"

"This is my room."

"Mmhmm"

"My balcony."

"Mhmm."

Karkat rolls his eyes and curls closer.

He can be mad tomorrow.


End file.
